


Highway to Hell

by SparkleMoose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: When Kakashi tries to summon his dogs he winds up with a demon. Later, he winds up bound to that demon for life.He is never drinking with Rin and Obito again.Or where  Kakashi has to learn to live with one of the most powerful demons alive and Madara has to learn to live with a snarky, traumatized witch that will not back down.Fun times.





	Highway to Hell

Kakashi has no idea where he went wrong. He has done this hundreds of times before with nothing going amiss; has summoned all sorts of dog demons and was even allowed to raise a pack of them by himself.

 

Nothing should have gone wrong when he tried to summon his pack, and yet instead of his dogs there is a strangely handsome, human looking, demon in front of him.

 

The demon is powerful, Kakashi knows that much. He can feel the power radiating off the displeased man in front of him.

 

Kakashi can relate, he himself is displeased with the current situation. He wanted to see his dogs damn it, he didn’t want to have to deal with a demon.

 

No matter how attractive this demon is.

 

Kakashi slowly blinks his one good eye.

 

“Maa,” he says, and despite his lax tone Kakashi is tense and ready to cast a spell at any moment, “You’re not one of my dogs.”

 

The demon snorts.

 

“I should hope not,” he says, “Your mutts are unruly. Dealing with them was a nightmare.”

 

Thunder rumbles above them, a second later lightning flashes.

 

Kakashi smiles underneath his mask. It isn’t a nice smile, all fangs and teeth and Kakashi is mildly disappointed that the demon can’t see it.

 

“I hope they didn’t give you too much trouble,” Kakashi lies cheerfully, “Though I did train them to be wary of strangers.”

 

The demon scoffs.

 

“Of course you did,” he says dismissively.

 

“A pack should always know how to protect each other,” Kakashi says, “But why are you here?”

 

The demons mood darkens, and Kakashi has the sudden urge to call lightning into his hands. He doesn’t because he can’t play his cards right away, but also because the demon seems familiar somehow.

 

“I need your help,” the demon admits, “My nephew has gone missing.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

 

“How is that my problem?”

 

“Because,” the demon snarls and Kakashi tenses, “My nephew is Uchiha Obito.”

 

Kakashi freezes because he knows Obito. Obito is his half-demon best friend who had been abandoned by his family because of he hadn’t been good enough. Obito had been part of the Uchiha Clan of demons. A clan that boasted some of the most powerful demons in existence.

 

Obito had gone to live with his uncle, Uchiha Madara, when his bloodline had awakened, and had given Kakashi one of his eyes as both a farewell gift and in return for being his friend. The rest of his clan was pissed, but Obito had laughed when Kakashi told him about would be assassins and promised to keep the angry demon horde of Uchiha’s away from him.

 

Obito had kept that promise.

 

Not Obito is missing and Kakashi feels worry twist his gut into knots. He suddenly doesn’t care that Madara is one of the most powerful demons in existence because Kakashi is a witch with demon blood and he’s one of the best there is.

 

If anyone can go head to head with Madara, it’s probably him. At least, he likes to think so.

 

“What happened?” Kakashi demands and drags his foot over the summoning circle that had ensnared Madara. He had no doubts that Madara could break it if he really wanted to but Madara was being civil so Kakashi would be too.

 

“We don’t know,” Madara confides grudgingly, “One moment he was fine, if a little depressed, and the next he was gone.”

 

Kakashi’s worry disappears at the word depressed because he knows the only person beside Kakashi himself that Obito would go to when depressed. If he’s right, even after all these years, Obito will be at her house.

 

“You harassed my dogs because you couldn’t find a depressed half-demon,” Kakashi says, his tone unimpressed, “Did any of you bother to even ask him about what he was like before you snatched him away?”

 

Kakashi takes Madara’s silence and towering glare as a ‘no’.

 

Kakashi sighs.

 

“Follow me,” he says.

 

* * *

 

Madara refuses to get in the car.

 

“Madara,” Kakashi says, “Get in the car.”

 

“No,” Madara says, “I am not going to allow you to kill me in some hell forsaken death machine.”

 

“It is a car,” Kakashi stresses the last word, “It won’t kill you.”

 

“Couldn’t we take a broom or something instead?”

 

“No,” Kakashi says and wonders how long this guy has been off the mortal realm, no one has used brooms for centuries, “We cannot.”

 

Madara glares at him, red eyes staring him down.

 

Kakashi glares back. His one red eye twitching.

 

* * *

 

He gets Madara in the car. He isn’t sure how, but he’s pretty sure it had something to do with Gai running toward them yelling about youth.

 

“The man in green is terrifying,” Madara says to him once they are on the road and sounds a little bit in awe, “Who was he?”

 

“That was Gai,” Kakashi makes no effort to sound unamused, “He’s a friend.”

 

“I don’t know whether or not I’d like to meet him.”

 

* * *

 

Kakashi hates the fact that Rin now lives in Suna. Not only does it mean that his best friend is further away from him, but it also means that he has to deal with Madara for longer than he should.

 

Madara is attractive, but he is also cocky and annoying and powerful and Kakashi might have a thing for that combination in men but Madara took everything to extremes and Kakashi cannot decide if he likes Madara or not.

 

If he catches Madara staring at him more than once that’s his business. If he stares at Madara when they stop for food and Kakashi can take his eyes off the road that’s _no ones_ business.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi jerks awake in the car he’s been sleeping in for the past few nights a scream lodged in the back of his throat.

 

He had dreamed of his father again. Of the blood on his childhood home and his father’s blank eyes staring up at him and he remembers shoving his hand through Rin’s chest as the seal on the beast inside her almost brought Konoha to ruin and he remembers that it was only thanks to Rin’s own magic that she had survived.

 

Guilt wells up in his throat.

 

“Are you alright?” Madara asks from beside him, putting one of Kakashi’s books down. It’s the newest book of the Icha Icha series and Kakashi is grateful for the distraction it brings.

 

“Yes,” Kakashi says because his problems are his own and no one elses, “How’s the book?”

 

* * *

 

They wind up in Suna in the middle of a festival celebrating Suna’s wind gods. Despite the packed streets, Kakashi manages to find Rin easily. She still smells the same, smells like flowers and medicine and Kakashi smiles when he sees her. She’s chatting with a dark haired man that smells like trees and growing things and Kakashi knows that’s Obito.

 

So does Madara apparently, because he marches over to them with a scowl on his face begins to lecture him about telling people where he is going and checking in once and awhile. and

 

Obito doesn’t looked scared in the least despite the fact that the people around him flee lest they turn the wrath of Madara onto themselves.

 

Kakashi snorts, the sound catching Obito’s attention and when Obito looks at him Kakashi’s breath catches.

 

Obito had been like a brother to him. Kakashi loved him as one and was devastated when he had to leave.

 

Obito stares at Kakashi for a moment before he grins and launches himself into Kakashi’s arms.

 

“Bakashi,” Obito says and Kakashi can’t help but smile fondly, “I was wondering when you’d show up! Didn’t expect you to bring the old man too though.”

 

Madara’s face turns a pretty shade of red and the demons splutters trying to get words out.

 

Kakashi wonders what color Madara’s face would turn during sex.

 

“Idiot,” Kakashi says to Obito, derailing the thoughts of ‘Madara’ and ‘sex’ before they can gain traction, “Of course I would find you.”

 

“I told you he was missing in the first place,” Madara says, crossing his arms with a huff.

 

Rin laughs and takes a sip of sake.

 

“How did you know where to find him?” Rin asks, “Did Obito blab about us?”

 

Madara grins.

 

“Of course he did,” he purrs, his eyes locking with Kakashi’s, “In fact, he told me some very interesting stories about you three and the Yellow Flash.”

 

Kakashi knows what story Madara must have been told and narrows his eyes.

 

“No one was to know of that,” he says and Obito snickers.

 

“You mean that sensei stole your clothes and you had to walk through Konoha in your underwear looking for them before he burned them? That was speed, stealth, and tracking training wasn’t it?”

 

It was. Kakashi doesn’t like thinking about how many times he almost got caught though. His sensei had done it so Kakashi would be detained for public indecency should he get caught.

 

Kakashi hadn’t gotten caught, but he could look Kushina in the eye for ages after she found him in her backyard mostly naked and filthy.

 

Madara laughs, and it fills Kakashi to his very core. Kakashi is suddenly very aware of how much he wants Madara in his bed.

 

Coughing, he looks away and Rin and Obito trade devious glances with each other.

 

If Kakashi gets drunk that night, it’s worth it to see the flush on Madara’s face when they find some alcohol that actually effects demons.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi wakes up to a warm body pressed up against his and the weight of metal on his ring finger.

 

He opens his eyes, looks up, and finds himself cuddled up against Madara and suddenly aware that they are both very naked.

 

He lifts the finger with the ring on it to his face. It’s clearly a wedding ring.

 

The only other person in the room is Madara. Madara who he has only known for a couple of weeks and yet would like to see that blush on his face again. Madara who hasn’t pried into Kakashi’s past or asked why when Kakashi dozed he woke up screaming at times.

 

Madara who was kind of a nice person all things considered.

 

Kakashi blinks, his first thought as a married man is:

 

_What the fuck?_

 

His second thought is:

 

_It could be worse._

 

That's when he realizes he can feel the peace that radiates through Madara as he slumbers. He should not be able to do that, he realizes, he should not be able to feel Madara's emotions.

Only bonded couples could do that.

It is indeed worse. If there were just married they could get a divorce, but a night of drinking had led to them binding themselves together in a way that is almost impossible to break.

Obito is going to kill him

Kakashi is going to die.

_Fuck._


End file.
